Dust to Dust
by Cozziellamas
Summary: "Time always seems to go so very slow when there it the possibility of your life being extinguished. For instance; a huge, multi-ton tower of solid sandstone bricks crashing down upon you." T for blood, swearing, violence, cross species fluff, yada yada.
1. Prologue, the Tower Comes Tumbling Down

**Yet another fic I'll never finish. *sigh* I hope this one's more Redwall-y than my last fic.**

** ...but, be warned! There be angst, and overall terror and blood in this fic! Just, don't be too flame-y when I first start off, all will be reviled in due time. Patience is a virtue! **

… **I'm only going to say this once: I do not own anything, other than my chars.**

**-O-**

Time always seems to go so very slow when there it the possibility of your life being extinguished. For instance; a huge, multi-ton tower of solid sandstone bricks crashing down upon you. Time goes very slow then. Now, you might be wondering, what does this have to do with the story? Well, why don't I go to the line break, and begin where I nearly ended? Ah, I knew you'd agree.

-O-

I shrieked in terror as the huge sandstone tower began to topple. It was too close to me, and it was too big to outrun. I was doomed. All around me, abbeydwellers screamed as they were burned alive, or crushed as Redwall imploded on itself. That's right, imploded. It was falling, quite literally. Stupid foreign vermin with their 'black boom dust of doom'.

And yet, I began to run for all I was worth, as fast as my marten legs would carry me. Oh yeah, that's right, I'm a vermin too. Oops, sorry I forgot to tell, but, my life is in immense DANGER at the moment. Heh, mustv'e slipped my mind. Speaking of slipping... my paws hit a patch of blood soaked grass, and I fell, just like the tower bearing down on me.

I rolled over, and began to crab crawl backwards. But I collapsed. I threw my paws out in front of me, as if they would protect me from my doom. With a loud rumble, and the crunching of wood- and my bones- the tower fell on me.

-O-

** Hold it, before you start flaming me on 'reformed vermin' just wait until the later chapters, then you'll think our main character isn't all sunshine and bunnies. Please, no flames for destroying Redwall, it kinda goes along with the plot. Yes, I love vermin more than woodlanders.**


	2. Gabs and Taral

**Holy crap, it's the new chapter! Heheh, I suppose I'll be hanging around in this fandom for awhile, then go hop to another... okay, back to the topic at hand!**

** So, we learn our marten's name, and her companion... eh, enemy, whatever he is at first. I'm horrible at accents, so if something sounds a little wonky, please, let me know.**

** Thankies to ferretWARLORD for their review! Yes, first person is a little hard to get used to, but it's what I'm best at.**

**-O- **

I have no clue as to how long I lay there like that, my leg askew, and sprawled out on the broken ground like a shattered doll. But, what I do know, is that I woke up, and, a broken leg and a concussion were not fun to wake up to.

I groaned heavily, and tried to sit up, only to whack my head on a brick. Heh, just the thing for a concussion. Again, I let out a long moan. I cracked open my eyes. I'm in a cave, well, a brick cave. Just my luck that the huge blocks of sandstone just so happened to create a tiny shelter. One might expect it to be dark inside, but, there is a small crack on the 'ceiling' of my cave, letting in sunlight. Good, it's still daytime.

"Help!" I croak, my voice rough and gravelly.

I get not an answer.

"Help!" I say again, this time stronger.

Nothing.

Yep, that there is another fine example of my luck. Just great, isn't it?

I cough, and spit on the ground, a little blood. At first, I am horrified, but, then, I realize it is bright, the blood of a split lip, not of the lungs. Good, I have a while longer until I expire. Cluny the Scourge strike me where I lay. Please?

As I lay there, wishing I would just die, I slowly began to wonder why I couldn't see out my left eye. Then it dawned on me. I lifted a paw- which was miraculously not broken- to my face. I touched the area, and found my eye crusted shut with blood. I felt higher, and found no cut. It was right about then that it started to throb. Add that to my list of injuries; broken- erm, eheh, shattered leg, concussion, half blind. Great, three more things to worry about.

Speaking of worrying, I needed to get out of here, fast. It was going to get cold, despite the warm summer day. But, come night time, it was going to be freezing. I shifted, and gave a muted scream of agony when my leg bumped against my other leg. When the white-purple spots went away, I moved again, and repeated the pain and colors. I did this up until I worked myself onto my elbows. This was good, I could take better stalk of my state.

Well, one thing's for sure; I'm one tough son of a squirrel licker. Erm, daughter, actually. Something about the way my leg was twisted, and the bone poking through, told me I was in rough shape. My blue fur was brown with blood and dust, only a few streaks of my real color showing here and there.

It was right about then when I realized how light headed I was. Was it because I was bleeding? No, all of it was dry. I shook my head, and flicked my black tipped ears, then, tilted my muzzle to the crack. I breathed, and instantly felt better. There was my answer; there wasn't enough air in my cave, I was starting to suffocate. Okay, I had to get out, really fast.

"Help! Somebeast have mercy!" I yelled through the tiny space, "Please! Someone, help me!"

I listened, and, when I heard nothing, I let my head flop back down onto my shoulder for a moment. Then, very faintly, a sound came to me...

"Anybeast out there? 'ello?" it came, very weak and small.

I grinned, "Help! I'm over here!" I yelled.

"I'd come 'elp you, but it appears I'm in a bit of a tizzy, wot!" a hare? Are you kidding me?

"I swear, on great uncle Cluny's maiden name..." I growled to myself. Cluny the Scourge wasn't _really _my great uncle, no, I just called him that because I felt like it, just saying 'I swear on Cluny's maiden name...' rings a bit hollow, no? I stopped grumbling to myself when I heard the sound of somebeast struggling, moving.

"Ouch, gah, ah-ha! Gottit! Take that, you stinky blighting piece of masonry, eh, wot!" I heard the hare exclaim, "Hold fast, young'un, I'm coming! Just, give a shout here and there!" he said in the distance.

"I'm over here, somewhere near the bell tower!... or what was the bell tower..." I say the last part to myself.

So, after several minutes of marco polo, the hare finally finds my little cave.

"I'm right. Flipping. Here. You. Stupid. Moron!" my patience is very thin.

"I know that, you cheeky little bounder," he grumbled.

I started back when a brown eye covered up my air crack, and stared at me.

"Ha! I shoulda known it was you, Taral, from all the comments about me being a rabbit," he grumped.

"Yes, Gabs, it's me, now," I gave a small grunt as my leg shifted, "get me outta here!" I can safely assume that you all know that I do not have a vermin accent. At least, I hope I can.

Gabs, or Garret Adrian Bellenaire Staltmire, scowled at me, then bounded away. Before I could call him a filthy son of a mutated bullfrog, he returned with a long beam of wood.

"What's that for?" I grumble as Gabs positions the end of the thick plank near my breathing crack.

"Lever and fulcrum, this here is the lever, and the edge of your cave is the fulcrum. Very simple concept, though I can see you never learned," he scoffs as he wedges the beam farther, then leans down on it.

"Oi! I did too, I just didn't apply that knowledge learned to this moment," I grumped.

"Sure y'did, jus' keep on thinkin' that, ole chap, jus' keep on thinkin' that," Gabs said in a near snigger, then, gave a small yelp as the block gave way, and tumbled to the ground. Sunlight filters in, blinding me... er, _half_ blinding me.

There was silence. No sound of movement. Had he been crushed?

"Gabs, you alright?" I call.

"Filthy, rotten chunk of masonry, try to blinkin' snuff me, ha, I showed it..." I can hear him mutter to himself.

There is a scuffling sound, and Gabs' narrow hare face appears over me. He grimaces when he sees my condition.

"Great googly moogly..." he gasped, "Well, can't leave you in there any longer, eh? Let's see if I can pull you out,"

"Just be gentle," I growl.

I pull myself up a little, cringing and grinding my sharp teeth, and then, Gabs reached down to help. He muttered something about '...hugging vermin... gonna give me fleas...' but he continued with the task, and hauled me up onto the wall of my cave by my shoulders.

I hissed when my leg bumped against the ground.

"Sorry," Gabs mumbled.

"Can't you do this without dragging me?" I say in a near whine.

"Hah, vermin, always looking for the easy way out..."

"Gabs, if I was looking for the easy way out, I woulda gone and let myself die," I groused.

"Wouldn't have been a great loss," Gabs states.

I want to retort, and say something a little too over the edge, but, I just shrug, "You're right, it wouldn't 'ave been, but, here I am,"

Gabs looks me over, his sharp brown eyes calculating me, then, he sighs in defeat, and with a great pull, slings me over his shoulder.

"Ow, watchit wouldja?" I growl as my leg bumps something.

"You wanted the fastest way, didn't you?"

-O-

After a few moments looking for a space to sit down, Gabs finally dumped me beneath a pear tree in what used to be the abbey orchards. Now it is a field of bricks. But, a few trees managed to escape.

I leaned against the trunk of the slim tree, and stared out at the hazy sky. I think it must have rained, because there was a huge fire when the abbey fell. And I could smell it. Under the cloying scent of blood, death, and smoke, I can make out the smell of fresh rain. It's a nice light scent.

I blink my only working eye at a cloud, the look over to Gabs.

He is hunched over, elbows on knees, head on wrists. He is looking over what used to be the most magnificent building in all of Mossflower wood. And it was toppled by dust.

"Wellllll," I say, stretching the word considerably, "we're gonna need to start a grid search,"

"What for?" it takes him a little longer than it should to respond.

"Survivors, food, clothing, weapons. All that stuff," I say.

"We? You're in no condition to be traipsing about," Gabs says, shooting a sideways glance.

"Yes, 'we'. I lived here too, for most of my young life, I want to see if I can find anyone of great worth to me. Alive or otherwise," I blink again, trying to see if my other eye will open.

Gabs and I have a brief staring war, trying to get the other to back off. Eventually, he huffs unhappily, and agrees.

"Al'ight, fine, you'll come. You're going to need help, though,"

"I'm fine with that,"


	3. Woodlanders are Emotional

** Yipee, it's the weekend, and you know what that means? It gives me the power of, DOUBLE UPDATING! Erm, heheh. I love it. I was reading over the last chapters, and it seems that Taral is being put off as a guy. Well, _she_'s not. She's a chick, and rather bitchy at that. Nih, Gabs'll have his moments too.**

**-O-**

All afternoon, the two of us hobble over the wreckage, stumbling and hopping. It was fairly traumatizing whenever we came upon a body, smashed, burned, or just dead of shock. The first dibbon I found gave me a heart attack. It was horrible.

Gabs lifted me over a brick, and I blinked. There was a body on the far side of what used to be the courtyard. It was moving.

"Gabs! Look!" I say, elbowing the hare in the ribs and pointing.

He follows my paw, and starts to wander forward. I have no choice but to follow after him, for my arm is slung over his shoulder so I can walk.

As we near the beast, I realize something is horribly wrong with it. It had no lower half of it's body. The mouse, as it was, got up on it's elbows, then collapsed in a writhing heap of fur. It groaned.

I let myself fall on my tail, and scooted over to the dying beast. I looked at his face.

"Anzo?" he is my only friend.

Anzo looks up at me, and I look away, feeling a little green. Both his eyes are nothing more than two little pebbles in his sockets. When I gaze at his face, I can see burn marks and scorched skin and fur.

"W-who is it?" he whimpers.

"It's me, Taral," I put a paw on his shoulder.

"Good ole Tarry, I knew you'd make it... got caught in the fire, I did... then a great flaming beam fell on me... Taral... I can't feel my legs... why can't I move them?" he asks me quietly, the remains of his eyelids flickering, "I can handle it..."

"They're just... broken," I lie.

"I knew that beam sawed them off... no great loss, eh mate?"

I can see the pain on his burned face.

"Tarry... matey, can y'do me a favor?" he coughed.

"Yes?"

"Taral... we don't have time for this... we need to leave soon," Gabs murmurs behind me.

"Find the sword, please. If you don't, none of us will be at peace..." Anzo wheezed.

"Martin's sword? Why?" I breathe.

"Because, if it is not found, and that rat is slain with it, we will never get to go to Dark Forest... carry the sword of warriors past, Tarry... please..." Anzo closed his eyes, and his breathing became slower, "I stayed alive this long so I could tell someone... now that I have-"

"Anzo, don't talk like that!" I scolded, "We- we can find you a healer," I am begging by now.

The mouse chuckles, which turns into a fit of coughing, "Tarry, there's not a healer that c'n help me now, mate... I'm living on borrowed time... please, leave me to my rest..." he says after the coughing subsides.

I watch as his breathing almost stops, each breath getting shallower and shallower, then, he grins, and the next words he rasps are so low, I have to bend in to hear them "... Martin has chosen well..."

"What?" Gabs growls. Yeah, he's a hare alright... stupid big ears, "what do you mean?"

"Gabs, shuddit, he's gone. We can discus this later. We need to find the sword. Where would it be?" I ask as I am hauled roughly to my paws.

"Either in Cavern Hole, or with Cayla's body," Cayla is our warrior... er, was.

I sigh, and begin to look for the remains of the otter, then, something new dawns on me, "Gabs, almost everybeast was in Cavern Hole... when the abbey fell, they were still there... do you think-?" my reasoning is that the cavern is a cave, because it is, and just maybe...

"No. There's so many beasts down there, so many all breathing at the same time. It's been hours, too many for hope to be alive,"

"Oh," I sigh, my small rounded ears drooping.

"But, it was a good idea. I'll give you that," Gabs reassures.

-O-

Well, we did find the sword, alright, still gripped in Cayla's paws, right where she fell from the wall top. It was ugly. She had been smashed by a brick. All we found was her paw poking out from underneath with the legendary weapon. Much to Gabs' dismay, the hilt was a little crooked, and he went on and on about it, he just wouldn't shut his air hole. Then, when I stuck it in my belt, he went all batdirt on me, asking what I was doing with it.

"Why, I'm putting it in my belt, sand for brains," I replied smartly.

"Why though? You're a blighting vermin! And a weasel at that!" he fumed.

"Yes, and you're a woodlander, and a hare. Don't you love learning the different species?"I snarked, clapping my paws together.

Gabs made a sour face, and lifted his paw as if to kick me, then decided against it. He grumbled under his breath.

"We might as well get going..."

"S'pose so," I shrug.

"Allow me to correct myself, _I _might as well get going," Gabs shot me a murderous look.

I threw it back at him, and let my rounded ears flatten, "Oh no, you're not leavin' me behind, not a chance,"

"I can, you can't keep up with me, and I don't want to carry you," he said, crossing his arms.

"Gabs, I can walk, all I need is a cane of sorts, or a stick," I say, mimicking his pose.

Anger seethed from both of us, I could feel it coming off in waves. It made my bloodied fur tingle. At last, the hare gave in, and snorted bad temperately at me.

"Fine, but don't be expectin' me t'find you a cripple stick," he growled, before stumping away.

I narrowed my already beady eyes, and let my head swivel about, scanning for what I needed... aha! A rail from the steps going to the walltops! Perfect. Now, the thing was how to get to it...

After much swearing and growling, I managed to hop on one paw to the wooden rail, and got a hold of it. A few splinters threatened to slide under my pawskin, but that was fixed with a few plucks from my claws. Now that I had a cane, I could move better.

-O-

"Oh, I thought maybe you went and died in a hole," Gabs grumbled at me when I staggered back to the pear tree.

"An' I thought you might have tripped and impaled yourself on one of the spears." I hissed back, motioning to the pointed weapons stuck in the ground.

Once again, we were at a standoff, glaring and flexing our fur to appear bigger. Eventually, it was Gabs who backed down, typical hare, and went to work packing the things we had found. Bandages, fruit, a few cloaks that had been hiding in the still standing gatehouse, and a rose clipping. I noticed the little plant instantly.

"Why're we bringing along that?" I growl as I slide down to the ground.

"It's the Laterose. The only sprig I could find." Gabs says.

I sigh, and restate my question, "Why are we bringing it?"

"Because it'll die if we leave it, and we'll need it for safe passage to Noonvale."

"Noonvale? Really? Isn't that a little, unnecessary? I mean, really Gabs, this is more of a sentimental thing," I say softly, working a little to pronounce the huge word.

"Is not," Gabs snaps.

"Just plant it somewhere else around here, al'ight? The sun's setting, and we need to make camp for the night, to get our bearings,"

Gabs flicks an ear, and his shoulders drop a little, "I suppose..." he mumbles, "I just wanted to keep something from-" he breaks off with an odd noise.

I recognize this sound as a sob. Woodlanders, pft, always breaking down and crying over the silly little things.

Another hiccupy sound comes from the hare. I look to him, he looks a little dejected, I can tell he is trying to keep his emotions under control. But, this is really making my uncomfortable.

I steel myself, and place a paw on his shoulder. _Such _a woodlander move, "Gabs, it's going to be alright, I-"

"How do you know?" he bursts out, swiping my paw away, "it was _your kind_ that did this!" he growled, waving his arms about.

I can clearly see a stream of tears matting down his bloodied fur.

"_My kind_?" I can feel my scruff bristling.

"Yes, your kind! If you hadn't come to Redwall, they wouldn't have come for you, and destroyed the abbey!" Gabs towered over me.

Oi, woodlanders, always looking for excuses so they aren't blamed. I never did anything, thankee very much, matter of fact, I came to the abbey when I was five seasons, and had been living there ever since.

"Gabs," I growl, bearing my mouthful of sharp teeth, "I had nothing to do with the rats. They came here on their own accord, and destroyed us because we resisted,"

"Now you're trying to blame everyone else! Ha, you're vermin through and through!" he scoffed.

"I never said I wasn't, Gabs," I say calmly, I can feel the tension draining, "Now, are you done?" I cross my arms, in an almost amused way, still managing to keep my stick under my armpit.

"Yes," he sighs, wiping his face, "sorry,"

"It's alright, I know woodlanders are... emotional."

**-O-**

** 'Emotional' ha. Tarry's hilarious. Srsly though, what was up with his temper tantrum? Weird... Oh well, most of my OC's usually break down and have a mental crisis sooner or later.**

** Oh, mah gawd, I drew a pic of Taral! She's so cute, I want to huggle her until she pops. You can find her on my dA account at Cosmic Brownie. I'm working on one for Gabby, and it's almost done, so, check every now and then to see.**


	4. Fluffy Bunny, Add a Little Crazy on Top

** You'd think after last chapter, I was finished with the drama. Nope. **

** This chapter is a little... disturbing, in my way of viewing it.**

-O-

Gabs was better after his meltdown, and I was tired. We had decided to stay the night, and leave the once safe walls come dawn.

I squirmed when Gabs suggested looking at my leg, and told him it was fine.

"Fine my scut! You can see the blinkin' bone poking through!" he crossed his arms, "And, we need to open your eye, I want to see if it's blind,"

Hahaha, _see_.

"I'll be I _fine _Gabs, I-"

"No, you, wont be, not when you can't move. Just let me try?" Gabs interrupted.

I twiddled my paws and looked down at my leg. A large white splinter shone in the firelight, and dried blood shimmered in the stiff edges of the wound, "I guess..."

In a blur, the hare dragged a small box from his belt. It popped open, showing me a small bundle of needles and thread. Gabs gave me a sad grin.

"Ashleaf gave this to me," I remembered the hare nurse, "Just in case something ever went wrong," Gabs had always been fond of Ash.

"Will this hurt?" I asked as the hare takes a small blue vial out of the box.

"Eh, yes, it will, but this," he shook the vial, creating foamy white bubbles, "should help- a bit," Gabs handed it to m.

"Okay, another question; what's _in it_?" I asked, watching the blue color swirl.

Gabs gave me a weird face, "I don't think you'd like to know, just chug it,"

I uncorked the glass tube, and squinted at it, "Down the hatch," then I tipped it, and swallowed.

My first impulse was to spit it out. I coughed, and spluttered, and when I tried to rid myself of it, a strong pair of paws had clamped over my muzzle. I thrashed a little more, then let the putrid liquid slide down my throat.

I shook Gabs' paws from my face, and gasped.

"Gah! What was in that backwater bilge?" I cried, trying to wipe the taste from my mouth.

"A numbing agent. Might make you a little loopy, but, I think that'll be an improvement, eh?" Gabs said with an amused smile.

I blinked my only working eye, and felt myself starting to drift.

"Whoa..." I chuckled.

The blurry form of Gabs moved swiftly over, and crouched next to me. There was a silver flash, and the sting of pain. I grunted.

"Sorry, ole gel, gotta make the hole bigger, else the bone won't slide back in correctly," Gabs' voice was distorted.

"Heheh, fluffy bunny," I giggled.

"Yes, fluffy bunny indeed," Gabs sighed.

-O-

After my head cleared, Gabs had already bandaged my leg, and was boiling water over the fire.

"We'll leave come dawn, but I want you to clean your eye off," he said as he dipped a paw into the water. He pulled it out with a quickness, and gave a small yelp.

"Water's hot," I sniggered.

Gabs scowled, and dumped a small square of cloth into the steaming liquid, then pawed it off to me.

"There, clean the blood and other gunk off,"

I gingerly dabbed at my sore eye, and, little by little, it opened. Not that I could tell.

"I think it's clean," I announced, tossing the rag back at Gabs. It hit him square in the face.

The gray hare made a disgusted face, and peeled it from his forehead, and dropped it back in the little pot. He gave a small sigh, and scooted closer.

I shrank back a little when Gabs swung his head close to mine, nearly touching my nose with his. He gazed into my eye, twitched his ears, and leaned back on his heels with a sour look on his face.

"That," he said in a low voice, "has to be, the most disgusting thing I've ever seen,"

I blinked, and waved a paw in a circle, prompting him to continue.

"Your eye," he paused, "has been popped,"

"Ew, really?" I rolled my amber orb around.

"Ah! Stop, you'll make it worse! It's already filmed over, and it's healing, but it will take time until you can move it without damaging the scar tissue," Gabs flailed his paws wildly.

"Since when did you start studyin' this stuff?" I stopped moving my eye.

"I spent a lot of time in the infirmary,"

"That makes sense," I tilt my head to the side and nodded.

We sat there in total silence for the next few minutes, staring blankly at the fire. The silent moment was broken by myself when my eye started to water. I wiped away the salty tear, but another came streaming down.

"Are you cryin'?" Gabs had seen me. Great.

"No, my stupid eye's waterin' an' it won't stop," remember when I said I really didn't have an accent? Yeah, I lied a little.

"It's still irritated," the hare said a matter of factly.

"How long is it gonna do this?" I growled.

"Until it's not irritated?"

At that moment, I can pretty much figure out that I'm going to be stuck with this idiot for a _long _time. This is going to be so much fun.

"Well," I grunted, changing the subject, "all hatred aside, I'm turning in for the night," I leaned back up against my pear tree.

Gabs muttered something under his breath, but I really didn't care. I was tired, and nothing was going to keep me from my sleep.

-O-

_I am stumbling along the dirt path. I feel a sense of terror. The kind unmatched by any fear. I can see the blurry form of my mother up ahead. We are running. What from, I cannot say. But it is that same feeling. I cannot get away. It is bearing down on me._

_ "Taral, run!" I can hear her scream._

_ The black shapes, the things chasing us, bear down on her. She flails and her shrieks of terror split the dream realm. I do not run, even as the shapes stab at my mother again and again, letting her die slowly. They are laughing, cackling, roaring with merriment. Yet, my tiny paws do not move. I can hear her agonized wails, the constant keening, her yells to run. But I cannot, I am rooted to the ground._

_ The blurry black things begin to run to me. This scares myself into moving. But my legs move as __if they are bogged down in mud, going ever so slowly. That terror is stronger. I can feel every panic welling up inside me. _

_ "I dun wan' get dead!" I wail as they get closer. I am very young, no more than five seasons._

_ If only my legs would go faster. I feel a grimy paw clamp onto my shoulder, and I fall into the dirt, kicking and yelling. But I don't make a noise. This is the world of dreams, where you can't make a loud noise, and you can _never win_. All I make is a muted scream._

_ They are cackling again. One pulls an ugly knife, and another pulls me up by my scruff. I look into the beasts' face, and see it slowly turn into that of my father's. He grins viciously, and holds my wrist up. He inspects it for a moment, then drags the blade over the soft skin._

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. My blood pools on the ground in a gray puddle. Everything is gray here._

_ I am dropped into the dust again, and my father begins to shake me. His cruel talons wrapping around my neck, wringing the life out of me. And, for the first time, I scream. It is a loud piercing noise, that even startles some of the shapes back. My throat is no longer being throttled, and I am falling._

_ I flail, my wails growing louder by the moment. Then, I hear it. The sound of another's voice. It is my mother. But, it is not normal, it is filled with hatred, and acid. My mother was never like that._

_ "Why didn't you run, Taral? WHY? I told you not to stay... I told you to get help... WHY!" she hissed._

_ I cannot see her. It is a black void. The whispering begins to start, all low and wispy._

_ It's all __**your**__fault. All of it. Anzo, he's dead... its all your fault..._

_ Failure... why have you failed us all? WHY? You never did as you were told, and now, we are dead because of it... you have shamed us all..._

_ Redwall is gone... is it your fault? _

_ My inner thoughts are fighting now._

_ No! I didn't do anythin'! Please, make it stop!_

_ I am crying, tears of terror and grief are streaming now as I continue to fall._

_ My ears and eyes begin to itch, and when I reach up to cover them, I withdraw as beetles nip and tear at my paw. I scream again, and again, and again as they bore through my eyes and ears, tearing, ripping, shredding. They are pouring through the holes they have created._

_ I am being shaken again. I don't know what is, but the terror, the blind terror is making me see my father again. He is smiling, and bearing his teeth._

_ Right when his fangs set into my throat, and start to pull..._

am awake with a wild shout.

-O-

**She **jerks up with a yell, her eyes wide, the one working pupil pin sized. She bears her teeth. Her breathing is hard, a hint of a desperate growl at the edges.

I stop shaking her, "Taral! Taral, stop! It was a dream!"

"No, it's not, no, no. NO! Make it stop!" she wails.

I can see the tears streaming down her face, staining her fur.

"The voices! The voices! How they tell me of my failure! Make it stop, please!" I find her clinging to myself now, her face pressed into my chest.

"Taral, please, calm down, it's alright," I say quietly. Her behavior is... unsettling.

"No, it's not," she whispered, pulling her face out of my fur. I can see the maniac glint in her bloodshot eyes, "they know what I've done... just, make it stop," she whimperes.

"How can I do that? Tell me, and I'll try," I am trying to be gentle.

"Just talk, please, the voices, they are farther away..." her breathing is becoming normal again.

So I do talk. I talk about many things, how she had been flailing and kicked me in my poor skull, that she nearly rolled into the bloomin' fire. Little by little, she was calm. Somewhat.

"...make them stop..." she says as she finally falls back to sleep.

-O-

**Weel, looks like Taral's really just a big nut. That's the point. She hears voices, and all they do is tell her she is a big failure, and that she was a mistake. Depressing, eh? Well, this story wasn't filed under angst without reason. Taral has mental issues, and you'll find out, little by little, what caused them.**

** And if you don't like her being crazy, you can usually skip the chapters that have her nightmares in them, not much happens during them.**

** Also, the BOLDED words show a change in perspective.**

** Eh, have fun having nightmares about this. I'm going to bed.**

** Moohaha.**


	5. Prince Gabs', and Geneth and Piper

** Sorry about the long period between posts, I had writer's block.**

** Moohaha, it's a new chapter of DTD! I'm sorry if you were scarred by last chapter, but, it had to happen. Please, tell me if this story gets too weird, and I'll try to tone down the crazy for ya :3**

** Thankies to ferretWARLORD for the review. No, Taral is not on drugs, she's just really emotionally, and mentally scarred. Very amusing to think of her smoking dandelion though. (hurrhurr, dandelion, get it? It's a weed,)**

** Excellent point made by **_**Brafisra**_ **I'm really not too sure what happened to the army that destroyed Redwall, I really didn't think on that point (because I'm a dumbass) I shall try to make a chapter on that. Thanks for bringing that to my attention.**

** Enjoy the chapter.**

**-O-**

The following morning was silent. In the awkward way. I was seething at the fact I'd _hugged Gabs_. No, I wasn't seething, I was _mortified_. Gah, it was horrible. A matter of fact, I shall never again speak of this. EVER.

I glared at the pack at my paws. It was taunting me. I couldn't bend over to reach it, because, if you remembered, my leg is broken. I can't bend without pain. Great. I'm going to have to call over Gabs. Frick.

"Gabs! Gerrover here, I need help,"

The hare gave me a lopsided grin, the evil kind, "Oh? The princess needs her dashing prince charming to come rescue her once again, eh?" he snarked.

"Gaaaaabs..." I growled at him as he edged closer.

"Fear ye not! For the daring, handsome prince Gabs is here!" he laughed, springing forward to scoop up my pack. He bowed before me, holding out the sack in his paw.

I snatched it away, and slung it over my shoulders, wincing as the rough straps rubbed against a scab, "You're such a moron,"

"Ah, yes, but I'm your moron, wot! And you'll never get rid of me! Haha!" he bounced around, looking rather happy.

I face-palmed, and limped over to my pear tree with my cane in paw.

I gazed at the bark, and placed my free mitt on it. My eyes-er, eye- flitted over the ruins of Redwall. I'd so many memories here, so many seasons of patching pillows, sheets, and habits after I'd been caught raiding the kitchen. The countless days spent pushing others into the pond, then hiding under my raspberry bush when I was tattled on... so many memories...

"I suppose this is it, eh?" Gabs said behind me.

"Yeah..."

We were both silent again, the soft wind blowing over us, ruffling our fur and bringing with it the smell of fall.

"Where'll we go?" I asked quietly.

The small amount of emotion I held in my voice seemed to startle Gabs, "Not too sure, actually. I was thinking Salamandastron, someone with power needs to know," he twitched a torn ear.

"And after that?"

"Well, it's your choice whether to leave go, or do what you want, ole gel, y'don't have to follow me. Matter o' fact, you shouldn't" Gabs had a tiny smile on his muzzle.

"Oh? And why ever not?" I wasn't sure if I liked that smile.

"I tend to walk into walls. I'm dreadfully clumsy, doncha' know," Gabs shook his head almost mournfully.

At that moment, I'm confused. Why are we both acting so upbeat when everyone we ever knew is dead, and our only home is gone? Maybe it's the forgetting process, but, no matter how I think of it, we are already healing, and have been doing so the moment we found each other. I allow my own smile, for, for the first time in a while, hope is blossoming for me.

-O-

"...an' so, I was tellin' ole Boomer, 'Don't y'get in th' way of a maid, they'll rip ya a new one, and make is so you'll never have children,'" Geneth, a privet of the Long Patrol, was telling his friend, Piper Feld as they wandered along the path to Redwall.

They had been sent in to respond to a distress call sent via sparra, but, so far, they hadn't seen a single beast.

Piper nodded. He was a rather silent type, not a chap of many words, the complete opposite of Geneth.

Quite suddenly, the silent hare stopped in his tracks, and tilted an ear, then raised a claw to his lips in a gesture of silence, pointing up ahead on the path.

"Eh, what's that y'see, Piper?" Geneth asked. The larger hare shook his head, and pointed again, "Oh, y'hear somethin'. Why didn't y'just bally well say so?" the slight hare gagged when his larger companion clamped his muzzle shut, and slowly drew his spear up. Geneth followed suit, and ducked into the bushes, still unsure as to what his friend had heard.

Then there was the sound of somebeast stomping along the dirt path, the that of arguing, "Gabs, I di'nt do that! I would never-"

"Liar! I know you would! Matter o' fact, I saw you do it,"

"Nu-uh, I ne'er did, sure I tried to put privy pot goodies in the abbot's tea, but I never got away with it,"

"Liar,"

"Call me a liar again, fopface, and I'll make sure you'll never walk again,"

"Is that a threat?"

"Whaddya think, dumbscut?"

"Oh! The insults, I oughta..." there was the sounds of a scuffle, and Geneth and Piper broke from cover and rushed to the action.

Only, they were confronted by a rather... strange sight. A hare was holding a crutch like stick over his head, while an angry looking marten was clawing at his legs, trying to get it back. The hare fell when the marten yanked on his ankle, and the two were throwing punches and rolling in the dirt, growling and snarling.

The hares both looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and charged in with the good old Salamandastron war cry.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaa!" Geneth caught the marten by her scruff, and hauled her upright, while Piper did likewise to the hare.

"Now, what do we have here, eh?" Geneth growled.

-O-

"Grah! Lemme go, you overgrown guinea pig! I'll rip your fancy ears from your stupid heads!" I snarled, twisting about in my captor's grasp. I stopped when I felt the cold steel of a dagger tickling my throat fur. It pressed a little harder, until the blade was firmly against my skin. My eyes flitted over to Gabs in desperation. He too was struggling to get away, only hesitating when he saw my position.

"Do that, and you'll be in a _very _bad position, laddie," I knew he'd tell them to finish me I kn- wait, hold the sword... did Gabs just, threaten someone to help me? Wow, that's like me _not _getting into trouble for a day!

"Oh? And who might you be, oldie?" Okay, that was a little far, Gabs wasn't _that _old, maybe twenty-three seasons at the least.

"The better question, who are you?"

The hare holding me captive seemed to swell with his pride as he told who he was, "Why, I'm Genethary Boblet Jumptall Quarryskip, private in the Salamandastron militr'y," he added the last part with a hint of smugness in his voice, "An' that's Piper Skullsmash," he pointed to the large hare.

"I knew it! I thought I'd seen you somewhere! Now that I look at you, you sure do look like a Quarryskip, same narrow face, and sense of pride," Gabs gave a knowing smile.

"Eh," I coughed, "what does that do for me?" I began to flail my arms, and good leg.

'Genethary' dropped me on the ground, and I landed on my tail with a thump. The huge hare holding Gabs let him loose, and my friend gave me a smug little grin as I pulled myself up with my cane.

"Anyways," Gabs said, dusting himself off, "Garret Adrian Bellenaire Staltmire, at your service. Used to be a Staff Sergeant at the ole Badger Hill," he offered a paw to Genethary.

"Way-whoa, whoa, whoa, you're going to shake hands with him? He just tried to kill me!" I'm not too sure, but I think my left eye was twitching.

"Yes, well, we know each other, so know we're friends," Gabs said in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Who's the vermin?" I wheeled around to look at Piper as he spoke, his voice deep and rumbley, like distant thunder.

"Oh, that's just Taral," Gabs waved his paw at me, as if I was no more than a chair that had been asked about.

"Watch it, Gabs, I can introduce myself," I growled, "Taral Cloven-Hoof the Crafty," and, to my surprise, my paw shot out, and Piper took it. One awkward paw shake later, Gabs was looking rather interested in me.

"I don't see any hooves," he commented.

"Gabs..." I warned.

"Heheh, I'll be good- for now. To other things, what are you two doing in these parts?" Gabs leaned up against a tree at the edge of the path. Birch, if I'm not mistaken.

"A Sparra came by the fire mountain, said something was going on with Redwall Abbey... say, d'you know anythin' about it?"

Gabs opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"You're such a pansy when it comes to this," I snarled at him, then chose my next words carefully, "Redwall has-sadly-fallen,"

-O-

**Oooh, cliffhanger *coughnotreallycough* Only six pages of writing, but it was the best I could do.**


	6. Morning Peewee's Are Rare In Mossflower

**Well-p, here's chapter six. I spent a whole lotta time working on it, and am a little proud of it : I've decided to dial down on Taral's crazy-ness for a bit, so don't be expecting too many nightmare chapters.**

_**Brafisra **_**your review made me wiggle, thank you!**

-O-

"Redwall's fallen. It's gone," the ferret, marten, thing, deadpanned.

What, gone? How could this be? The last patrol had been there only a fortnight ago!

"W-what do you mean it's 'gone?" Gareth asked in a shaky voice.

"It's _gone_. Nothin' but a pile of rubble," the marten replied.

"How?"

"Some random warlord beast thing, figured out how to make boom dust, you know, _boom_," she made an explosion gesture with a paw.

First, it was disbelief that filled the young private's heart, then guilt, for some odd reason, then rage, "Y-you vermin! You prob'ly lead them right to it!" Gareth screeched, lunging for the crippled weasel.

"Yes yes... wait, wha- grahg!" she was cut off when he sent a blow to her gut with a footpaw.

"Gareth!" was Piper's exclamation.

To the young hare's surprise, Gabs rammed his shoulder into him, shoving him away from the downed marten, "I say, stand down!" the strong paws of Piper grabbed Gareth from behind, and held him still.

Gabs knelt down to look at the maiden down in the dusty road, "Taral, are you alright?" he asked nervously.

She looked up, pure fury in her amber eye, the blind blue one seemed to glare extra hard. A paw lay on her stomach, and she peeled it away with a frown; a small patch of blood glistened on her palm, this seemed to make her even more angry, "No. I landed funny on my leg," she growled.

A small thump interrupted the two. Taral looked up to see Gareth, limp and dead to the world on the ground.

-O-

"He needed to learn a lesson," Piper rumbled as he flipped the chestnut on the stick, positioning it over the fire so it would cook evenly.

I nodded, and looked back to Gareth's prone form, laying a ways from the fire, "I say he had it coming," I grumbled.

"You always think that about everything," I heard Gabs snark from the other side of the fire.

Piper didn't even turn an ear to him, "What are you two doing out here? It's a very... odd coupling," he offered me a small beaker of tea.

"Coupling?" wait, did that mean what I thought it did? "We were just traveling together. I was hurt, so I wanted to tag along with Gabs... we're going to Noonvale, maybe to Salamandastron, to get help, find that warlord," I took the tiny cup from him, and wrapped my cold paws about it.

"I see. Was there a siege? I didn't think warlords would let anyone go after something like this," he sipped rather _daintily_, at his tea.

"No," Gabs said with a sigh, "attacked at midnight on the dot, I was on walltop duty, we've been rather jumpy since a group of foxes managed to wriggle into the abbey, killed six young'uns. I just managed to see the war wagon roll in, and the catapult fire. Fell off the battlements, and into a tree," he added, tipping his ripped and scratched ears for better inspection.

I felt a little unhappy his ear's had been ruined, I'd always thought his ears were cute... hold it, cute? Whoa there, Nelly...

"What happened to you?" the huge hare glanced over at me.

"Hmm, wha-? Oh, the bell tower fell on me," I waved a paw in the universal, 'that's-all-that-happened' gesture.

Piper's ears shot up on surprise, "The bell tower? Truly?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p', "that's what happened to my leg, and my eye," I rolled the blued orb about, and he looked sick. I stopped.

There was a good sized chunk of silence, spent gnawing on chestnuts and cheese, until Piper spoke again, "I suppose we shall travel with you, we will be on the same path until it splits," he offered.

"Hmm," I popped a chestnut into my mouth, and rolled it around with my tongue before crunching it into pieces with my needle sharp teeth, I swallowed before speaking, "I dunno, Gabs? Whaddya think?"

Gabs raised his eyebrows at me, "Since when do I make all the decisions, eh?"

"Because I'm just a tag-along here, it's your choice," I blew a wisp of my long blue headfur out of my eyes-er, eye.

Gabs seemed to think about it for a second. Wow, that's an improvement, Gabs thinking! "I suppose that would do rather nicely. Travel in groups, keep away the nasty beasties in the woods," he nodded slowly.

I didn't like it, on the other paw, I didn't want to travel with the crazybeast that had just tried to kill me, I didn't want to be in a group, but, it was Gabs's choice.

"Good," was all Piper said.

"Yes, yes, now, Taral, I need to look at your leg, you said you landed on it funny?"

I nodded.

"All right, let's check it, shall we?"

-O-

_"It's all your fault, Taral, 'sall your fault,"_

"_Why didn't you save me, Taral? WHY?"_

"_I told you to run, why didn't you? Taral, I thought I raised you better,"_

I awoke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright. I'd had another nightmare. The same one. I gulped, and willed my breathing to slow, until I was calm again, save for the liquid terror still flowing through my veins.

"Sonafanotterlicker," I swore, "damn, these stupid dreams to hellgates," my one eyed gaze traveled over the tiny makeshift camp Piper had set up alongside the road.

Gabs, who was supposed to be standing guard, leaned up against a tree, snoring faintly. The crazy scut hare, Gareth, was draped over the log seat Piper had hauled in from nearby, and the massive hare himself was sitting several yards from myself, seemingly sleeping. The fire had died down to a soft glow. Stars still shone in the sky, but the rosy tint of dawn was seeping into the cold world. And, somewhere, a wood pee wee, very rare in Mossflower, cried out in it's morning song.

I struggled to my paw, and held up my other side with my trusty cane. Martin's sword hung on a small tree limb near my sleeping roll. I buckled it on, the heavy, yet not overly so, weapon felt good at my side, swinging with every hobble.

I wandered over to the edge of the wood, and looked out over the lone meadow we were by. The sky was brightening at a fast rate, swallows and robins looped and plunged in the crisp air, singing their joys to the cold, hard world, seemingly making it brighter. The scent of late blooming roses permeated the air. A matter of fact, a bush bloomed near my left.

My footpaws and cane carried me to a patch of bare earth, battered and worn by many paws, and I sat my fluffy tail right down, hugging my un-injured leg to my chest, letting the other lay strait out in front of me. My eyes wandered, and I caught a glimpse of my filthy fur, smoke blackened and bloody, and my green tunic was torn and smeared with unnameable substances. Eww. But that really doesn't matter to me, because, somewhere nearby, a family of pee wees begin to sing.

The youngest, identified by their higher voices, start off, "peeeeh-weeeeeeee, peeeeee-weeeee!" then the oldest join in, their lower, more experienced voices blending with the youngest ones', melding together in a peaceful chirp. All around the meadow, other birds join in, warblers, chaffinches, even the mocking clucking of a crow, and the low shree of an owl preparing for sleep. Each individual voice created a symphony of music, and the meadow was at peace, and, for that moment, so was my soul.

My eyes closed for a split second, then snapped open when the soft sound of footpaws falling reached my rounded ears. I twisted around, in alarm, only to see Gabs wandering over. He had a thoughtful look about his face as he plonked right down next to me.

"Jolly beautiful morning, wot?" he said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, kinda makes you forget everything," I said, "makes you want to believe the other day didn't happen,"

He just nodded.

-O-

I look over at Taral when she isn't looking. Her face is bathed in the soft glow of the sun, glinting off her dirty, bloodied fur, giving it an even redder tint. But, it's what it does to her eyes that makes me smile ever so slightly. They _sparkle_, with some sort of happiness, they _radiate_, with it. From the angle I'm at, she looks wise, yet foolish, old, but young.

"I can't help but thinking what might've happened had we been warned, y'know?" she sighed, her tough, yet soft voice, grew a depressed tone.

"I try not to think like that, not good for your good ol' thinker, to wonder what could 'ave been," I answer as truthfully as I could.

Taral glances at me, an uncertain look on her face, "Yeah, I suppose... since when have you been so...wise?" she flicks an ear when a fly tries to make it into a landing pad.

"Since when have you started acting like an adult?" I shot back.

Her smile is tiny, "Dunno, just have been," her face grows conflicted, "you-you protected me from Gareth, yesterday, and asked me if I was okay..." she trailed off.

"It was the right thing to do. You're the last bloomin' beast from Redwall, save for m'self, and, you were helpless, I had to," I shrugged.

"So, what, I'm like, a way of remembering it?"

"You can say that,"

-O-

He didn't dwell on it any longer, but simply took a deep breath, and continued to watch the sun rise. My attention too turned to the rosy clouds, and pearly pink sky, as blue slowly leached into it. What a peaceful morning.

-O-

**Well, this was more of a filler chapter. Gareth attacked because he was angry, and wanted to blame someone, and since Tarry is a vermin, it's just easier to blame her. Mostly, I wanted to show how Taral reacts, and interacts with others, most of this story, all she's been doing was being crippled, and making snarktastic jokes. There were none in this chapter, because I was focusing on the softer side of her personality. **

** One more thing I forgot to mention at the start AN, _Brafisra, _I think the army (vermin army) attacked just to get Redwall out of the way, and just kinda left it there. Stories get passed around, so they mustv'e learned there was no loot.**


	7. Are Too, Am Not

** Oh my gosh, I am _so_ so so sorry for the longish pause between updates! Stuff with school, and home, and so many other things came up, I just didn't get to posting!**

** Anyways, try to spot the random Disney reference in here, where it comes from, and tell me what kind of internet cookie you want :p**

-O-

"Yo, Gabs, help me roll this blighted thing up," I called as I kicked at my sleeping roll irately.

When he finally wandered over, the sandy hare took two corners, and rolled them forward until it resembled a sausage, then tied it off with a preppy little bow.

"Meh," I grunted, hopefully he took this as a 'thanks.'

"'meh', what, no thanks?" Gabs pouted.

I gave him one of my famous death glares.

"Well, that's the way you're brought up, please, thank you. They're the magic words, doncha' know," he gave me a tiny wink. Stupid hare, always acting so preppy.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I waved him off in annoyance.

He rolled his eyes at me, and kicked his heel up behind his other foot paw, "Still, it wouldn't hurt, just every now an' then..." I could see what he was hinting at.

"I get it Gabs," I sighed, slinging my loose pack over my shoulder.

"'Oh, gee Gabs! I'm so sorry I bally well forgot m'manners! Thankee so very much for rollin' up my jolly ol' sleepin' roll!'" he mimicked my voice with a high pitched whine.

My ears laid back a little, "I do _not _sound like that!"

"Oh, no, you don't your voice is a little more rougher, and whiny,"

"My voice is not whiny!"

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Hey, Gabs, guess what?" hah, try this, Gabs!

"What?"

"Shut up,"

-O-

Gareth glared at the Vermin venomously, his hate and disgust for her growing at every moment, every time she opened her filthy mouth, her stinky lies worked on Piper, and that fool Gabs, but not him. Oh-ho no, he was far to smart for that. A plan was already starting to formulate in his sneaky brain... turn her into a bug, put her in a box, put the box into another box, and another, then mail it to himself, and smash it with a hammer! Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Wait... no...

The snide little hare was startled when Piper kicked him none too gently, and was up from his seat in the dust, jumping from paw to paw in a fighting stance, "What? What's goin' on? Let me at the blighted stink-mops!"

"Gareth, you're an idiot," was all Piper growled.

Instantly, he stopped hopping, and let his arms drop to his sides, "Oh, erm, funny thing, eh..."

He was interrupted when Piper shoved a pack into his paws, and tossed a canteen at him. Gareth caught the bag, but missed the canteen. It smacked him strait between his eyes, and bounced off into the open bag. An eye twitched, and he dropped the pack, rubbing at the sore spot, "Ow! Owowowowowowow! Sonofaferretstabber! Oh, I'm wounded, gah!" he fell to the ground rather dramaticly, clutching at his head and heart, faking injury. Everybeast just stared at him with bored looks, "Oh, help me! My poor blinkin' noggin! I'm dyin' of th' pain!" he wailed.

"Stop being such a drama queen," the Vermin grumbled.

Gareth opened an eye, and peered at the group. Gabs looked rather unhappy with him, the Vermin had a sour face on, and Piper looked rather embarrassed. He clapped his eye shut again, "Fine, don't help me in m' dyin' minutes. Leave me! I shall wither away here, unable to move for food... oh, what a horrible death, starving until the last breath, dying scoffless! Oh, the pai- ow!" he gasped when he was hauled up by his scruff.

-O-

I gave the whining little baby a good shake, and dropped him to his paws. His eyes narrowed at me, and I narrow mine back.

"I say, gentle there! I still gotta get back to the ol' fire mountain in one piece, wot!" Gareth growled.

"Then shut up!" it wasn't me that said it, but Taral. I turned to look at her, and flinched. She was in a bad mood.

"Just, shut it. I don't wanna listen to whining today. If you want to make t back to your mountain in one piece, then shut your damn mouth, and stop being a wet behind the ears baby," she growled.

"Oh-ho! So the Vermin's tellin' me off now, is she?" Gareth taunted her. Dear lord, not this again.

-O-

"Oh? Excuse me?" I hissed.

"Eh, Taral, maybe you should just-"

"Not now Gabs!" I swung my head to glare at him, and he stopped in mid speak.

"Okay," he answered instantly.

"That's just sad! A proud hare being ordered around by a Vermin!" Gareth crowed, "an' a lame one at that, wot!"

"That tears it!" I shrieked, and despite my leg, I flung myself at him.

"Taral!" both Gabs and Piper exclaimed as I cannoned into Gareth, bulling him to the ground.

"Oh, can't we all just get along?" that was Gabs.

I felt his paws on the back of my neck, and I was pulled from the stupid loudmouth hare, and stuck back onto my paws. I found myself looking at Gabs. I narrowed my eyes, and his expression said this, 'you idiot,'

Yeah, I know I am.

-O-

**So, a short ass chapter, and it was more of a filler! Sorry, but I had fun writing this one. My favorite part to write was Gareth being a baby, it was really fun. I'm starting to ease more into harespeach, it's hard, but I'm getting there, and, get this, I was talking to my mom, and I said 'eh, wot?" at the end of my sentence! I feel like a proper geek now :**


End file.
